cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palse
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Palse is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 871 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Palse work diligently to produce Cattle and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Palse to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Palse allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Palse believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Palse will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Nation Overview Palse is a nation situated in the southern coast of Gaspian Sea, with comfortable climate and fertile grasslands which gives perfect condition to raise cattle and grow wine, that becomes palse's main resources for export. The country consists of many different people and religions, ethnics and cultural diversities. It is because of a long history where palse had already become a land for global commerce, transit point, and destination for refugees from various countries which suffers from devastating wars(this will be explain in a different part). And as of now, palse still struggling on effort to end many conflicts caused by clashes between different levels of societies within its territory. The conflicts were inevitable since there are so many refugees from various different backgrounds, meet with native citizens, and sometimes victims from both sides who were once fighting escaped to palse and so they now continue to fighting each other although they are now formally citizens of the nation. Some say the reason behind this problems goes back to the "Prince" himself, whom considered a hero but also a traitor among palse's citizens. → Royal Intelligence Agency, 20XX History Palse had undergone major changes in a very short time since its founding, started from a small village led by a chieftain, unknown but legend says he is an ancestor of now the army general of palse military force, General Daroon, also one of prince best friend. Before the independence, palse is a protectorate state part of The Great Scarlet Empire, because of palse's strategic location for regional economy, especially for the empire. Unfortunately the establishment was more of invasion and colonization rather than usual trade and cooperation. So for many years palse suffers many hardships and suffering as second class citizens. But since the establishment was around the declining period of it's so called "protector", slowly the empire's influence began to decrease. Seeing this, palse's young viceroy at that time, Andragoras III, a local veteran from many wars and has strong nationalism even though he serve under the empire, organizing a small but elite military forces and waiting for a perfect chance to run against the central government by declaring that palse is an independent nation. Backed by majority of people who felt they have enough from the empire tyranny, added by the empire own problems of many internal conflicts and exhaustion from years of war against its neighboring countries, the empire army near palse border who tried to took down the "rebels" were swiftly defeated in a legendary battle, which now commemorated every year as "Twilight Blitz" memorial day. The empire lack resources to fight back, since they also in a dire political situation with it's neighboring country of long-time rival nation, The Magnifique Dunan Republic. Almost as if it was fate, dunan republic suddenly launch several nuclear arsenal toward across the empire country few days after palse independence. Whether this is all part of a conspiracy or not, the truth remain forever unknown. This nuclear weapon is known as one of the deadliest hydrogen - uranium - neutron - electromagnetic pulse bomb ever built, named "The Tsar". Ironically, it is the same technology they once develop together when they were still in alliance, a golden and peaceful era, even though only for a short time, now simply a forgotten memory. In a panic situation, the surviving empire nuclear facilities around the country automatically launch counter attacks toward the enemy, resulting in devastating destruction for both nation. Once a flourish land with beautiful capitals that some consider it as jewels of the paradise, now obliterated into ground zero in a single catastrophic battle, with millions of casualties and another millions of victims and refugees. Even now both those land still uninhabitable because of the high level of radiation which still clinging in the air, soil, and river like a never ending fog of curse, avoided by travelers. After the event and few months of turmoil and anarchy, palse suddenly become alone in the region, the two empire once stood between her, now no more than a wasteland. What is left from those places are millions of refugees flooding Palse's border trying to escape to a better place, because of its location as the nearest and safest country available. Actually the radiations were also affecting palse's territory little by little, but it was thanks to a wonderful person, Karen Hann, a scientist, and also a refugee from the empire who invented Nanomachines which able to cleanup the radiation and prevent it from spoiling palse's land. Andragoras III, who is now become king of palse also honor her as palse science adviser, and hero by the people of palse, but not for long. At first the king accepted all of those who search for save haven in palse, and become citizens, but then problem occurs which is an obvious thing to be. Overpopulated, high unemployment rate, depleting resources, deteriorating economy, and lack of funding because most of them were spent on cleaning up radiation, just to maintain the operational of nanomachine equipments across palse. In the end there is no plan to re-develop the former empire nor dunan republic which destroyed by the previous nuclear war. As palse is now the only safe place to live, tensions arise, the natives starting to blamed on the refugees, hated them as former empire citizens who once caused many suffering in the past, and then branded them as enemy of the state. The king of course also had some grudges against the empire even though the empire is now no more. But the main reason was because he didn't want to loose the support from palse citizens which he earned through hard work, that the next thing he did is absolutely beyond comprehension, to consider all the refugees now as slaves. Few disagree, but majority of palse's citizens accepted the announcement with joy as they already harbor so much hatred against the former empire for a long time. And so the dark age for those refugees begins, many who stand up against the policy were either executed or imprisoned for the rest of their lives and work as slaves, and the rest were manage to escape back to their ruin country, including Karen Hann who furiously disagree with the king, and left. Even though the wasteland is dangerous, they have no choice, so they disappear into the cursed fog and never return, their fate are forever unknown. Around this time, Arslan the prince was born. (cont.., dear God! i don't know what to write next!) → Official Royal History Document, 20XX